1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board with a built-in electronic component such as an IC chip.
2. Discussion of the Background
Accommodating an IC chip in an accommodation section of a core substrate via filler resin is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-246722. The elastic modulus of the filler resin is 250 Kgf/mm2 or lower. The accommodation section to accommodate an electronic component is a recessed portion in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-246722. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.